the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Delo (2017 CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Delo (2017 CGI film). Logos Opening Columbia Pictures presents A Vertigo Entertainment/Druma Films production A LuKain Animation film Delo Closing Crawl Art VFX Cyber and LiDAR Scanning by Clear Angle Studios LTD Lidar & Texture Photography by Aura FX Score Album on LuKain/Sony Classical Music "Sex Shooter" Written by Prince Rogers Nelson Performed by Apollonia 6 Courtesy of NPG Records "Bubblin'" Written by Brandon Paak Anderson, Anthony Markeith Reid, Orlando Jahlil Tucker and Dwayne Abernathy Performed by Anderson .Paak Courtesy of Aftermath Entertainment / 12Tone Music By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Elégie in E Flat Major, Op. 3, No. 1" Written by Sergei Rachmaninoff Performed by Idil Biret Courtesy of Naxos By arrangement with Source/Q "I Got U (from Delo)" Written by Jon Nite, Michael Sabath and Marc Scibilia Performed by Mike Sabath Courtesy of LuKain/Sony Classical "Boneless" Written by Steven Hiroyuki Aoki, Chris Lake and Aid Vllasaliu Performed by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake and Tujamo Courtesy of Ultra Records, LLC "Diddy Rock" Written by Sean Combs, RaShawnna Guy, Floyd Nathaniel Hill, Carl Terrell Mitchell, Tim Mosley, E. Ness and Kristal Oliver Performed by Diddy featuring Timbaland, Twista & Shawnna Courtesy of Bad Boy Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Timbaland appears courtesy of Interscope Records In association with Cache Films, The H Collective, Priest Pictures, Fortis Films and Movies4Mystorm Filmed at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, England Font by Pablo Ferro courtesy of Pablo Ferro Legacy Foundry ©Pierre Bideau, Lighting Designer, for the golden lighting of the Eiffel Tower. "Duplex" Licensed by Miramax Films "Bad Ice-Cream" Courtesy of Nitrome, Inc. Evolution Door Replica Courtesy of Klemens Torggler Dead & Company Footage Provided Courtesy of American Express Invader Artwork ©2019 Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York / ADAGP, Paris Footage from "MasterClass: Wolfgang Puck" used by permission of MasterClass Special Thanks to Mick Bagnall, City of London Film Office With the Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit. With the Participation of The Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit. © 2017 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author and creator of this film and movie (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, persons, and locations portrayed in the all of the names herein film and the movie is are the fictitious, and any similarity to or identification of this film, and the movie, with the location, name, character or history of any person, product, of this motion picture, photoplay, or entity is purely entirely coincidental, and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment, Inc. (SPE) and its wholly-owned, film divisions, did not have receive any payment, or film the other consideration for the depiction of the tobacco products in the this is the film. American Humane monitored, some of the animal action. No animals, were harmed, in the those scenes. This is the motion picture photoplay, is are the protected pursuant, to the provisions, of under the provision in to laws of the United States of the America, and other countries. Any unauthorized reproduction, duplication and/or distribution, of this is photoplay vision or exhibition may result in it civil liability, and criminal prosecution. BE MOVED Category:Credits